Isabella Hermosa
Isabella Hermosa is one of the Top 4 Espada and is one of the Ángeles (lit Angels), and is Cuatra Espada (4th Espada). Appearance She appears as a well dressed woman with bewitching green eyes. She openly carries her zanpakuto in her hand. Compared to the other Espada she seems to have a sense of fashion and her appearance can change from time to time. Personality From what is seen so far she is rather calm. However later on in the chapter White Throne the Espada leader says "Perhaps someone like Isabella shouln't be used to bring back intruders alive, but oh well". This may mean that her calm demeanor is just an act. During battle Isabella has shown a nasty temper and a lack of patience. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc She appears in the 16th chapter with the other Top 4 Espada also known as the Ángeles explaining the threat of the intruders to their master. Later on in the chapter White Throne she is seen making a brief appearance in the leader of the Espadas throne room. She was sent out on an unknown mission though it is hinted that it was a capture mission. She later makes a brief appearance in the chapter Immortal Sex where she is atop of a tower in the Soul Society. She descends only to be greeted by shinigami guards which she quickly disposes of. Her battle with the two captains Fujin and Tsuyoshi continues in the chapter She Sings, She Dances, She Kills. All three of the fighters had caused severe damage in the immdeiate area and both captains had been injured to a high degree though they had managed to break Isabella's left arm. While the two captains were discussing a plan on how to counter her she snuck behind them and fired off a hazel colored Cero. Thinking that she had hit her target Isabella began to express her disgust for shinigami and how her sister was foolish for liking shinigami and human souls. Just then she heard the voice of Tsuyoshi , she looked up to see that both him and Fujin had survived her attack unscathed. Fujin asked Tsuyoshi if he thought Isabella was wondering how they survived. Tsuyoshi replied yeah a proceeded to mock Isabella for her efforts on killing them saying she shouldn't attack people who can deflect her attacks. Annoyed Isabella turned around and took off her veil revealing a tatoo on her left cheek. The tatoo was a number four meaning she was 4th Espada. She revealed her rank and her posistion as the daughter of the Espada King. She then vowed to crush them in his honor. Isabella had enough in the chapter Glutton, and released her zanpakuto on both Fujin and Tsuyoshi. She vowed that her master would crush the world and all in it. Isabella continues to fight in the chapter Sexy Savage; Fujin and Tsuyoshi combine their zanpakuto in order to create a giant golden warrior known as Ryujin. However Isabella dosen't back down from the challenge, though she admits she is worried. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Since she is one of the top 4 Espada its safe to say she posses a large ammount of spiritual energy. Cero: Like all arrancar she can use Cero, her's is a hazel color. Bala: Like all arrancar she can use Bala. Hiero: Since she is an arrancar she has Hiero Sonido: Since she is an arrancar she can use Sonido Zanpakuto El Protector Divino de Dios ''(lit. Divine Shield of God):'' Takes the form of a small sword (despite having the shealth of a katana, it almost resembles a wakizashi). Resurrección: The release command is "Reflect". :Resurrección Special Ability: Isabella 's Resurrección causes her to transform into a mechanical woman equipped with a giant pink shield. Quotes * Don't worry Trivia * She is very similar to Harribel though their rank in the Espada is not the same. * In the chapter She Sings, She Dances, She Kills it is revealed that her full name is Isabella Hermosa which means her sister isSoñadora Hermosa. * She is the first of the top four Espada to reveal her rank. * She is the 2nd Espada to fight two captain level shinigami at once. * Isabella is the first of the Top Four Espada to release her zanpakuto. Navigation Category:Female Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category: Ángeles Category:Fanon Character